


Statek Miłości

by pelle_kb



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Porn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/pseuds/pelle_kb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magazyn zawiera takie złote rady, jak: „Jak sprawić, żeby była zadowolona, nawet, jeżeli złapała cię z innym facetem”, „30 najlepszych metod masturbacji, które zadowolą każdego mężczyznę”, „Najlepsze lubrykanty”,  i „Jak zadbać o kaloryfer na brzuchu”. Starbuck oczywiście szybko zawłaszcza sobie gazetę i grozi, że wpieprzy każdemu, kto będzie usiłował jej ją odebrać zanim skończy czytać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statek Miłości

**Statek Miłości**

Ostatni egzemplarz „Twojego aquariańskiego weekendu” objawia się pewnego dnia w łazience. Ktoś zostawił go na krawędzi umywalki, gdzie nieco wymęczony i wilgotny czeka na nowego właściciela. Racetrack przyszła właśnie umyć twarz i zęby (Felix skombinował jej trochę cytrynowej pasty, pachnie zajebiście), kiedy jej wzrok natrafia na magazyn, na którego okładce pieprzy się jakaś odziana wyłącznie w skórzane pasy parka. Margaret marszczy brwi, rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, po czym sięga po gazetę i podnosi ją trzymając za okładkę tylko kciukiem i palcem wskazującym. Szuka jakiegoś kosza (ktoś zajebał ten najbliżej wejścia), ale wtedy wyrasta koło niej Catman i wyrywa jej magazyn.

— Hej! — protestuje Racetrack, ale George jest szybszy i odsuwa się na bezpieczną odległość. — Miałam to właśnie wyrzucić.

— Zwariowałaś?! To musi być ostatni taki egzemplarz, który ktoś wypuścił z rąk... Skąd to w ogóle masz? — inwigiluje.

Margaret przewraca oczami. Świetnie, jakby mało było pornograficznych pisemek, którymi podniecają się piloci i o które wszyscy walczą, gdy trwają pośmiertne aukcje. Racetrack jest pragmatyczna, ale naprawdę nie widzi większego sensu, by zachowywać takie gazetki.

— Znalazłam tutaj, na umywalce — odpowiada.

Catman kręci z niedowierzaniem głową.

— Ktoś porzucił taki skarb... No nic, teraz i tak nikt się do niego nie przyzna, bo wie, że dostałby wpierdol za niepodzielenie się nim wcześniej... Dzięki! — George macha jej „Twoim aquariańskim weekendem” przed nosem, po czym wybiega z umywalni. Kilka osób poza Margaret śledzi go wzrokiem, z czego część nawet nie ukrywa zazdrości. Trudno powiedzieć, kto z nich zostawił tutaj tę gazetę, ale Catman ma rację, teraz wszyscy będą się tego wypierać.

— Faceci. — Racetrack przewraca oczami i wraca do wieczornych ablucji.

*

„Twój aquariański weekend” zostaje uznany za dobro wspólne (Catman usiłował zachować go dla siebie, ale Racetrack powiedziała o wszystkim Kat, a Kat stwierdziła, że po swoim trupie pozwoli innym na chomikowanie kolejnych gazet).

Magazyn zawiera takie złote rady, jak: „Jak sprawić, żeby była zadowolona, nawet, jeżeli złapała cię z innym facetem”, „30 najlepszych metod masturbacji, które zadowolą każdego mężczyznę”, „Najlepsze lubrykanty”, i „Jak zadbać o kaloryfer na brzuchu”. Starbuck oczywiście szybko zawłaszcza sobie gazetę i grozi, że wpieprzy każdemu, kto będzie usiłował jej ją odebrać zanim skończy czytać.

— Kara? — Lee zagląda do koi, na której Kara leży z magazynem i czyta coś z wypisaną na twarzy fascynacją.

— Nie teraz, Lee, czytam o najlepszych metodach masturbacji — odpowiada ona zniecierpliwionym głosem, a następnie przewraca stronę.

Lee marszczy brwi.

— Myślałem, że to męski magazyn? — zauważa.

— Apollo, Apollo, nigdy nie wiesz, co ci się przyda — stwierdza Kara i zanim Lee zdąży powiedzieć coś jeszcze Starbuck chwyta go przez spodnie. — Może zrobię ci małą demonstrację? — Lee mówi coś niezrozumiałego, a wtedy Kara go puszcza. — Może trochę później — dodaje, po czym wraca do gazety. Apollo zamiera z oburzenia i nie jest pewien, czy powinien ją teraz opieprzyć, urwać jej głowę czy po prostu wziąć bardzo zimny prysznic.

Trzecie wyjście jest prawdopodobnie najlepsze.

— Oo, zobacz, interaktywna mapa kobiecego ciała! Zobacz!

Lee bierze głęboki wdech i postanawia, że nie będzie na nią zły.

— Kara...

— No zobacz!

— Weź ode mnie to obce krocze!

— Zobacz w dodatku jakie wygolone, straszne! Wiedziałeś, że kobiety mają tutaj punkt erogenny? Ja nie wiedziałam! O, a o pępku: „Co prawda jego pieszczotami nie doprowadzisz kobiety do orgazmu, ale ale możesz sprawić, że będzie się wiła z rozkoszy i prosiła o więcej”. Oni kurwa myślą, że kobiece wsadzić język w dowolne miejsce na ciele i od razu będzie skamlała z ekstazy, ja pierdolę. O, a ja mam tutaj, a tego nie zaznaczyli!

Lee zmusza się do spojrzenia na gazetę.

— Tutaj? Serio? — pyta.

— No — odpowiada Kara.

W nocy zamierza to sprawdzić.

*

Wieczorem w mesie Starbuck odczytuje na głos listy od czytelników.

— _„Droga Safjano, kochałam się przedwczoraj z chłopakiem ale wczoraj znalazłam na pościeli slady po spermie a gdzies slyszalam, ze plemniki moga przezyc nawet 72 godziny. Czy taki plemnik z poscieli jest wciaz zywy i moze mnie zaplodnic? Co powinnam z tym zrobic? Pozdrawiam, Marcia”_. Wiem, co ja bym jej odpisała! — stwierdza z entuzjamem Kara, gdy już wszyscy przestają się śmiać, a co poniektórzy wstają z podłogi.

— Dalej, Starbuck, pofolguj swojej złośliwości — komentuje Kat, ale Kara udaje, że jej nie słyszy.

— „Droga Marcio, nie wiem jak ty, ale ja takie zagubione i osierocone plemniki zwykłam adoptować i trzymam je w takim specjalnym i wyściełanym watą pudełku po czekoladkach. Moje ulubione nazywają się Edward i Stefan. Pozdrawiam.”

— Jakby zapytała: „A ile żyją plemniki?”, to odpisałabyś pewnie, że „są nieśmiertelne”? — pyta ze złośliwym uśmiechem Redwing. Kilka osób zaczyna rechotać, ale najgłośniej śmieją się Kat, Hot Dog, Showboat i Catman. Alkohol leje się strumieniami, ale to nic nowego.

— No pewnie, że tak! — Kara uderza szklanką o blat stołu, a w tym czasie pisemko podwędza jej Racetrack.

— „ _Co znaczy że facet sobie strzepuje? Czym to sie różni od obciągania, rodzaj masturbacji?_ ” Ja pierdolę, kto to pisze? Nie wierzę, że to może być na poważnie — dodaje, marszcząc brwi.

— Zapytajcie Hot Doga, on ma największe doświadczenie w tej dziedzinie — komentuje z uśmiechem Showboat, a wspomniany delikwent usiłuje zaprotestować, ale zdradza go silny rumieniec na twarzy. Brendan zastanawia się jak się odgryźć, ale brakuje mu pomysłów, więc tylko dolewa sobie alkoholu i wypija go z ponurą miną.

— Ej, następny jest zajebisty! To jakaś Trina z Piconu: „ _Kocham pilota! Zakochałam się w pilocie. Pożądam go jako mężczyzny. To nie pierwszy pilot, w jakim się kocham. Kilka lat temu już jednego uwiodłam. Mieliśmy krótki romans. I teraz sobie myślę, czy wszystko ze mną w porządku, skoro drugi raz pragnę czegoś, czego tak naprawdę nie mogę mieć. Mój ojciec nienawidzi wojskowych, a ja niczego tak nie pragnę jak kochać się z nimi i żeby mieli na sobie skafandry, chociaż to trochę uwiera_.” - Racetrack z trudem zdusza śmiech, a Kara w tym samym momencie zaczyna walić Apolla po plecach, bo najwyraźniej prawie udławił się mocnym bimbrem Szefa.

— Czyżbyś poznał list od swojej fanki? — pyta niewinnie Kara.

— Bardzo zabawne — mówi Lee i, gdy już przestaje kaszleć, rzuca jej mordercze spojrzenie.

— Ta gazeta jest STRASZNA — Bingo wygłasza mądrość życiową, kilka osób zaczyna się śmiać, a milczący dotąd Agathon mówi nagle:

— Powinniśmy sami zrobić coś takiego.

Zapada cisza.

— Znaczy się, gazetkę w której będziemy dzielić się swoją wiedzą na temat męskich, ej, żeńskich też... ! — poprawia się Red Wing, gdy Racetrack uderza go „Twoim aquariańskim weekendem” w głowę. — ... orgazmów — kończy pilot, a wszyscy znowu wybuchają śmiechem.

— To może być dodatek dla chętnych — stwierdza niezrażony niczym Helo. — Niech ludzie listy piszą, a my będziemy im odpowiadali — dodaje.

Starbuck jest oczywiście zachwycona.

— Wiedziałam, że nie bez powodu kumplowałam się z tobą już w Akademii, Helo! — mówi uderzając kuflem najlepszego pilota w stół. — Zajebisty pomysł.

— _Ale_ będziemy im odpisywać na poważnie, żadnych głupot. Jeszcze później ludzie zaczną brać sobie do serca wasze żartobliwe i złośliwe odpowiedzi, a tego byśmy nie chcieli.

— Nie chcielibyśmy, żeby ludzie zaczęli przechowywać plemniki w bombonierkach? — wtrąca Hot Dog, zadowolony, że Helo zmienił temat.

— Właśnie tak — odpowiada Agathon.

Kara wydaje z siebie pełen niezadowolenia jęk.

— Nie umiesz się bawić, Helo — mówi.

Apollo tylko się uśmiecha.

*

— W gazetce powinien być też dział na „fantazje czytelników.” Wiesz, „w mojej ulubionej fantazji występują dwie pokojówki w czarnej bieliźnie i pończochach. Są w butach na wysokich obcasach...”

— Costanza...

— Co? Nie mówiłem, że to moja fantazja!

*

— Jak ją nazwiemy?

— Kogo?

— No gazetę...

— Nie wiem... „Statek Miłości”?

— Albo „101 sposobów na które admirał i XO nas zabija, gdy się o tym dowiedzą.”

— Jeszcze lepsze!

*

— Nasz pierwszy list!

— Dawaj!

— „ _Na Epheme pracuje taka świetna babka, fryzjerka. Nazywa się Jess. Trochę na mnie leci. Kiedy myje i suszy mi włosy, to tak się ociera jak kotka. Czuję jej biust na swoim ramieniu. To bardzo podniecające. Myślicie, że mam u niej jakieś szanse? Pozdrawiam, Samuel._ ”

— O kurwa... Może teraz nawet Helo przyzna nam rację.

*

— Kto wymyślił pisanie opowiadanek erotycznych i umieszczanie ich w „Statku Miłości” bez konsultowania się z nami? — Apollo jest dzisiaj w bardzo złym humorze, więc gromadka żółtodziobów zamiera.

— Coś się stało? — pyta najbardziej śmiały z nich. Zdążył się już nauczyć, że to Starbuck należy się bać, przed CAGiem natomiast wystarczy tylko dobrze udawać.

— Pozwólcie, że zacytuję: „ _Penis nieznajomego penetruje wszystkie zakamarki mojej cipki.”_. Czy któreś z was może mi wytłumaczyć odkąd to cipka ma zakamarki? — pyta Apollo, a powieka mu nawet nie drgie przy użyciu słowa „cipka”. — Może ma jeszcze uliczki, parkingi i ronda? Tak? Jakiś komentarz? Czy mam was od razu wysłać do doktora Cottle'a na pogadankę o kobiecej anatomii? Nie? To dobrze.

W pewnym sensie jest to koniec świata.

*

Gazeta żyje własnym życiem.

Dostają coraz więcej listów, ale jakimś cudem Apollo nie zostaje jeszcze wezwany do kwater admirała. Piloci podpisują się oczywiście fałszywymi imionami i nazwiskami, część z nich tworzy wysmakowane pseudonimy, takie jak: „Dionizos” (Hot Dog), „Hestia” (Racetrack) „Afrodyta” (Starbuck) i „Najmądrzejsza osoba na tym statku” (Helo). Czasem skrobnie też coś „Odyseusz” (Gaeta) albo „Erato” (Dee). Zdarza się, że Kara albo Lee późnym wieczorem wracają do swoich kwater i tam natrafiają na kilka stron gotowego tekstu, który zazwyczaj nie jest podpisany i nikt nie chce się do niego przyznać.

Wiele rzeczy drukuje się też bez wiedzy Apolla, który znajduje je dopiero w tej nieszczęsnej gazecie. Kiedy pyta Helo co właściwie dali drukarzom za możliwość tworzenia tego pisemka, ten odpowiada, że darmową prenumeratę i stałe źródło rozrywki, jakim stał się dla wielu ludzi „Statek miłości”.

Pewnego dnia Kat znajduje na łóżku Apolla coś, co zabiera od razu do mesy.

*

— Racetrack... twój znak to Bliźnięta, tak? To uważaj: „Jesteś bystra i inteligentna. Ludzie lubią cię za twój biseksualizm. Zwykle oczekujesz wiele za nic. Strasznie skąpy z ciebie palant. Bliźnięta są wielkimi zwolennikami kazirodztwa.” Coś w tym jest, nie? — Mruga do niej Kat. — Z tym biseksualizmem, znaczy się... — dodaje.

— Przecież nie z rodzeństwem — odgryza się Margaret, a następnie wychyla się do przodu i wyrywa jej gazetę. — Daj mi to. Zobaczmy... Waga: „Jesteś typem artystycznym i straciłeś kontakt z rzeczywistością. Jeśli jesteś facetem, to prawdopodobnie gejem. Szanse na zatrudnienie i zyski finansowe masz wielkie, bo większość Wag to dziwki. Wszystkie Wagi kiedyś złapią chorobę weneryczną.” Ktoś z nas tutaj jest Wagą?

— Costanza! — mówi Red Wing i zanosi się śmiechem.

— Bardzo śmieszne — mruczy Hot Dog. — Swój przydział chorób wenerycznych już złapałem, wielkie dzięki. Poznęcajcie się może nad kimś innym.

— Dobra, dobra, coś ty taki delikatny? Teraz Byk: „Jesteś praktyczny i wytrwały. Masz ogromną determinację i cholernie ciężko pracujesz. Większość osób uważa cię za upartego i zawziętego. Jesteś po prostu przeklętym komunistą.” Mamy tu jakieś Byki?

— Kat jest bykiem. I Buster chyba też — wtrąca życzliwie jeden z żółtodziobów.

— To brzmiało bardziej jak Szef.

— Dlaczego?

— Nieważne.

— Dalej... czy mamy tu jakiegoś Lwa?

— Teraz już macie — dobiega od strony drzwi i wszyscy się tam obracają. W progu stoją Starbuck, jak zwykle uśmiechnięta, pewna siebie i z butelką w garści, a zza niej wyziera Apollo ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. — No, dawajcie, nie krępujcie się — dodaje, po czym zwala się na najbliższe krzesło. Lee waha się zaledwie przez kilka sekund, zanim wreszcie nie decyduje się do niej dołączyć.

Kat odchrząkuje i wraca do czytania:

— „Uważasz się za urodzonego przywódcę. Inni uważają, że strasznie się rządzisz. Większość Lwów terroryzuje innych. Jesteś próżna i nie znosisz krytyki. Twoja arogancja jest obrzydliwa. Lwy funkcjonują jako dupki i dużo czasu spędzają całując lustro.” Uhuhu, a teraz ręce w górę wszyscy, którzy zgadzają się z takim opisem Starbuck! — proponuje Kat i szybko podnosi rękę do góry. Jest oczywiście jedyną osobą, która to robi, gdyż reszta zdecydowanie woli nie zadzierać z Karą Thrace.

— Aww, jak miło zobaczyć, że wciąż macie jeszcze jakieś resztki instynktu samozachowawczego. Jak dla mnie to brzmiało bardziej jak muszę wracać do całowania lustra — Starbuck mruży oczy i pokazuje Kat, żeby podała jej wydruk. Ta marszczy brwi, ale ignoruje Karę i wraca do czytania na głos.

— O, to o Pannie: „Jesteś logiczny i nie znosisz nieporządku. Twoje ciągłe poprawianie innych wkurza twoich przyjaciół. Jesteś zimny i wyniosły i często zasypiasz w trakcie pieprzenia się. Panny nadają się na pilotów raptorów i alfonsów.” Skulls, czy ty nie jesteś czasem Panną? — pyta Kat, a Helo zanosi się śmiechem.

— Kawalerem, jak coś — mruczy Skulls niezbyt tym rozbawiony. — A z tym zasypianiem w czasie seksu to zdecydowanie nieprawda. A ten fragment z pilotowaniem raptora to czysty przypadek — dodaje. — Zresztą, na pewno nie jestem tutaj jedyną Panną! — dodaje w akcie rozpaczy, a wtedy wszystkich rozprasza chichot dobiegający od strony krzesła Starbuck.

— Przepraszam — mówi ona, mocno już pijana. — Ale wasz CAG jest Panną, chociaż naprawdę bardzo nie chce się do tego przyznać.

— Tyyy, faktycznie, przecież on z miesiąc temu miał urodziny!

— Racja! Hej, Apollo, chyba nie zasypiasz w czasie seksu? — pyta Red Wing, a pijący u jego lewego boku żółtodziób z przerażenia spada z krzesła.

— Trzeba zapytać Starbuck, ona powinna wiedzieć — komentuje ze złośliwą satysfakcją Kat, a Kara wystawia jej palec.

— Bardzo ci dziękuję, Kara, naprawdę — mówi Lee przez zaciśnięte zęby, a ona się tylko dalej śmieje.

— O Strzelcach: „Jesteś optymistyczny i entuzjastyczny. Masz niebezpieczną tendencję do polegania na szczęściu, bo brak ci talentu. Większość Strzelców to pijacy i ćpuni. Ludzie się z ciebie śmieją, bo zawsze masz przesrane.” Mamy tu jakiegoś Strzelca? — pyta Kat, ale wszyscy milczą.

— Brzmi jak opis Tigha — komentuje ktoś z dalszego stolika.

— Albo Kat — zauważa Starbuck. Louanne spogląda na nią z niechęcią, po czym wreszcie rzuca jej upragnione kartki. Kara odchrząkuje i zaczyna czytać: „Masz dużą wyobraźnię i często myślisz, że śledzi cię wojsko albo picońska agencja wywiadu. Masz jakiś tam wpływ na swoich przyjaciół i ludzie cię nie lubią za pokazywanie swojej przewagi. Nie masz pewności siebie i ogólnie jesteś tchórzem. Ludzie spod znaku Ryb pieprzą małe zwierzątka i dłubią w nosie.”

— To było o Rybach? — pyta Helo zaskoczony, po czym wstaje i podnosi ręce do góry. — Winny, wysoki sądzie — mówi, a ktoś aż upuszcza szklankę z wrażenia.

— Helo, ale żeby małe zwierzątka...

— Ale żeby dłubać w nosie.

— Ale nie wiewiórki, prawda?

— Haha. Weź polej więcej, Costanza, a nie gadaj tyle.

*

Poranne spotkania CAGa z XO wyglądają zazwyczaj sennie, są pełne pośpiechu i mocnej, niesłodzonej kawy, którą Tigh trzyma w gabinecie i zawsze częstuje nią Lee. Apollo pamięta, że za pierwszym razem bardzo go to zdziwiło, w końcu tajemnicą poliszynela było, że on i Tigh za sobą nie przepadali. Nigdy jednak nie odmawiał, bo z rana bardzo potrzebował kawy, a ta u XO była całkiem niezła, znacznie lepsza od tego syfu, który podawano w mesie.

Tego ranka Tigh omówił z nim kilka rzeczy, które piloci musieli zrobić i o które CAG miał się zatroszczyć. Eskorta dla transportu Roslin, trzy mniejsze statki do zatankowania, standard, zwykły, przeciętny dzień we flocie.

Już ma wychodzić, kiedy Tigh mówi:

— Apollo. — Lee się odwraca, a wtedy jego rozmówca dodaje: — Jeszcze jedna sprawa.

Lee kiwa głową. Jest pewien, że musi chodzić o kolejną sprawę związaną z patrolami, transportami i pakowaniem.

— Nie zawsze mam przesrane — mówi Tigh i autentycznie się uśmiecha. — To wszystko, kapitanie — dodaje, a Lee wpatruje się w niego z metaforycznie opadniętą szczęką.

Najwyraźniej „Statek miłości” zdobył kolejnego wiernego fana.

Źródła: [Eromapa kobiecego ciała, Twój Weekend](http://www.twojweekend.pl/index.php/seks/eromapa.html) i [Ratunku, co robić?](http://www.ratunku-co-robic.ownlog.com/9,2009,archiwum.html). [Fantazje czytelników, Twój Weekend. Trufax.](http://www.twojweekend.pl/index.php/seks/fantazje.html) Wszystkie z zacytowanych fantazji i listów pochodzą z którejś z tych stron, ew. mogą być troszkę przerobione. ;) Wśród przeszukiwanych przeze mnie stron była jedna gorsza, naprawdę. :P


End file.
